A Little Lost - A Little Found
by Sunny the Ghostly Warrior
Summary: It's cold. Far too cold. I can't see, I can't hear, and I can't remember where I am or what I'm doing here. I do NOT own Warriors.


It's cold.

Really, it's the only thing I know at the moment. With nothing but foggy shadows against an even darker background as my memory I don't know how I got here, or even why I would be in such a place. But, I know it's cold, and I know I've never felt cold like this before.

Had I truly been through a snowstorm like this I surely would've died. I can only guess that's what would've happened, because as of now my legs are numb and unresponsive under me and my chest feels as if it's closing in on itself, making it hard to breathe. I don't think that's a good sign.

The white powder that I know is called 'snow' is up to my back, nearly covering my body entirely. I'm shivering, body shaking against my own will against the cold, unforgiving, white substance that felt as if it was hardening against my fur.

Even if I could see through my dry, hazy eyes, I don't think it would be useful. A while back, when I had a view of what was around me, I only saw dead-looking trees that were covered with snow, I didn't even get to see the sun through the thick canopy of branches above that didn't do anything to stop the snow from falling.

And there was no shelter to hide under, and if there was I couldn't find it.

So, now, I am stuck in a tomb of snow that is slowly covering my head, freezing my ears until I'm sure they are blue or purple or some kind of cold color. I have been wanting to let out a cry for help but just being unable to, my throat dry and unusable every time I tried.

There was no way to get out, no way to get help, and no way to be saved. I decide that instead of just wasting my time, watching as the snow piled up more against my golden fur, I would close my eyes and think.

Because that's what's best in this kind of situation, I'm sure of it.

Right after they were closed, however, I realized that there was nothing to think about. As mentioned before, I have no memory of anything before the freezing cold of snow, and I'd rather not focus on the thing that was sure to end my life in moments, so I was left with an empty mind.

I don't know how long it's been since I felt warmth, in fact I'm not quite sure if I've ever felt it before. Whenever I try to think about my past, a shiver runs up my spine and I can only guess that's because of how cold it was where I use to live.

Maybe I'm still in the same area that I lived in before I lost my memory, but I don't know it. If that's the case then I may never know it. It wouldn't matter either way, though, because I'll be joining the ancestors soon.

Or maybe I won't be.

Maybe a creature of some kind will come and save me. I don't know why I cling onto some kind of hope like this, but surely enough there has to be someone else in this dead-forest besides me. Maybe a magical elk will come and save me.

Wait- why an elk of all animals?

I don't think I'll know why elks seem interesting to me, but they are. Even now, as the snow wrapped around my head, making it even harder to breathe, elks seem to came in mind frequently.

The darkness was finally setting in, it seems. I don't mean the common darkness when you close your eyes to sleep or something, but the darkness that seems to settle when one gives up and falls into something deeper than sleep. I mean that darkness.

I still don't know much, but I know that the darkness wasn't lasting forever and I wasn't with the ancestors, and so I'm not surprised when I'm even more confused. Despite me believing in the ancestors, I haven't met them- I think- and I don't know who told me about them so I can't be sure they even exist.

Light is shining through my eyelids, and I could still feel my body, which made me think that I wasn't even going to see the ancestors anytime soon.

I am in a different position, with my legs curled up against my body, tail sweeping over them as I lie down in a much warmer area- though everything was still cold enough to make me shiver. I could just make out voices through the fuzzy drumming of my slow heartbeat in my ears, one a calm and collected one while the other seemed a bit frantic.

I struggled for a while, but managed to crack my eyelids enough to get a glimpse of a larger cat, a she-cat with light, golden-brown fur that was the owner of the calm voice from what I could make out.

The next thing that came into view was a ginger tom, a bit larger than the she-cat, who owned the frantic voice. I don't know what to make of it, but I also know that had it not been for one of these cat's- or both- I wouldn't be alive. I at least knew that much.

I shifted my position, my legs and back stiff from not moving for a while, realizing that multiple area's of my fur, along with the entirety of my legs, were covered in leaves and cobwebs for some reason. I don't question it, though.

The she-cat seems to notice me and jumps over and I can clearly see her dark amber eyes now. They shine with concern, but even under that caring stare I seem to shrink, a dreadful feeling swelling in the pit of my stomach at a dangerous rate.

"It's alright, little one, I'm here to help."

I know that, I'm not stupid, but something churned in my stomach at the sound of her voice, causing me to whimper lowly in fear. "See?! I told you something happened to her!" the tom squeaked from the sidelines in what I could only guess was suppose to be a whisper.

"Enough, Thunderstreak! Quiet down!" the she-cat hissed, tail lashing lightly as she gave the other a soft glare. I still don't know what to do about the feeling I'm having, even though I know I should be thanking them.

Maybe it's because I can't remember anything from before the snow that's making me uneasy. I can't tell, but the feeling grows when the she-cat starts to mess around with my cobweb-covered legs.

She doesn't say anything else and I'm a bit grateful, because that makes the feeling more tolerable, but then the tom- Thunderstreak, his name is Thunderstreak- opens his mouth, coming closer.

"Why were you even out there? You're too young to be alone and you're not from here!" he claimed, vibrant green eyes wide and unblinking, making me feel the need to cover up with the nest that I'm lying on.

I can only manage to shake my head, looking away, hoping it conveyed what I want to say, but can't. It doesn't work, because he steps closer, making me feel more uncomfortable.

"I don't get it…" Thunderstreak mumbled quietly, taking a few steps back, away from me- to which I was, again, thankful for.

"Maybe she doesn't want to say. Or maybe she just doesn't know, either way let's just let her be." the she-cat mutters quietly, using an extra piece of moss to cover my back legs so that I can't see them, though I don't know why.

"Maybe. Do you remember anything?!" Thunderstreak turned back to me, nearly making me jump out of my skin. "Thunderstreak! I told you to leave her be!"

I shake my head, and he sighs lightly. "See, she doesn't know and that's fine." the she-cat, who I had yet to get the name of, responded to the tom who blinked again, shaking his head.

"Not even your name?"

I shake my head again.

"Then, Goldblaze, we have to name her something!" he turned over to the golden-brown she-cat who was now sorting a few leaves. I blink a few times, surprised, but still say nothing.

"You do that, I'm a bit busy." the she-cat, Goldblaze, says back. He turns, taking a good look at me, once again making me want to hide, before suggesting a name.

"Coldkit!" he flicked his tail to me and I shivered at the name. It reminded me of the cold that nearly killed me, how is that a good name? I find it a bit insulting.

"...Why?" I opened my mouth without thinking, my voice hoarse while speaking that one word. Thunderstreak gasped and Goldblaze glanced at me, both looking surprised, but they didn't say anything about it.

"Mm, because you're eyes are blue, like really, really deep blue." he explains, before tilting his head. "But I guess you don't like it so… umm… How about Brightkit?"

I shrug at that name, it's not like it's a bad name, after all.

"Okay then, you're name is Brightkit from now on!"


End file.
